What A Realization
by SingingMisery
Summary: Amidst the bullets flying, blood spraying, and people yelling, his attention was only on the one thing.


Title: What A Realization  
Pairing/character: Don Eppes/Colby Granger  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes/Warnings: Sexual acts. This is slash, meaning two characters of the same sex are performing said sexual acts. Done for Rounds of Kink on LiveJounal. Kink was dirty talk and first times. I FAIL at dirty talk.

* * *

His attention was only focused on one thing.

Amidst the bullets flying, blood spraying, and people yelling, his attention was only on the one thing.

_Colby's hair is really sexy._

The observation made him stop for a minute. A bullet whizzed past his ear and David nearly screamed at him. He waved it off with a grin and shook himself.

What a realization to have in the middle on the bust.

Later, when things were quieter in the office and everyone had stopped yelling at him, he was able to quietly think about things. Did he really he really feel about _a guy_ that way? He had been with women, and he was happy with them, wasn't he?

_What about your several failed relationships?_ A nasty little voice murmured.

Ok, so maybe he just hadn't found the right girl, that's why.

_Yeah right._

He had to agree. There was always something missing when he was with all those girls, starting with a truth-or-dare-kiss with Janey Morrison back when he was four years old. There was something almost fake about the whole thing. The girls were real enough, soft flesh and soft whispers smeared against pale skin. But with Colby, there was something tangible, something real about him that Don just wanted to reach out and touch if only for a brief moment.

And then it hit him.

Maybe the reason Don can never commit to a woman is that he's been looking for something else all along.

He exhaled noisily.

Now if he could only get Colby to see that.

Don rubbed his eyes, resigned.

Well fuck.

* * *

Colby was, for one of the few times in his life, very confused. He shot Don a weird look as what he swore was an attempt at flirting passed his bosses lips. Which was good and all, but there was just the small problem of Don Eppes did not flirt. Pictures of several women flashed in his mind. Scratch that, Don Eppes did not flirt with him. But by the fifth time it happened, Colby knew he had to do something.

"Don. You feeling alright?"

The older man looked slightly panicked, and looked away. "I'm fine, Granger." Which in itself was bad, because Don only called him Granger when SOMETHING was wrong. "Why do you ask?"

The blond man let out a long breath, thinking. "Because if I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me."

Don looked even more panicked and edged away. "Maybe." His voice was rough.

Colby stared at him. "When did this happen?" When Don didn't answer, he added, "Would it help if I said I feel the same way?" Dark eyes snapped to his and he grinned. "I, Colby Granger, happen to think that you are one of the sexiest things to grace this planet. Myself excluded, of course."

Don felt his face heat up as an emotion he hadn't felt in years, embarrassment, crawled across his chest. "But I have never..."

"What? Sucked dick?" His face flared again as he stared at Colby. "Don't worry, we'll figure that out. But if we're going to do this, we should go out. You know, get to know each other a little bit." Seeing Don open his mouth, he gently shushed the older man by placing his fingers on his mouth. "I mean, outside of work." Colby trailed his fingers to the nape of Don's neck, grinning at the moan that rose when he gently scrapped his nails there. "I want to learn all the noises you make when I touch you. I, especially, want to know what your face looks like when you come." He slid a hand between Don's legs, smiling at what sounded dangerously close to a whimper bubbled up from Don's throat. "Don't hold back. Lemme hear you, tell me how good it feels to have my hand around your cock."

Don was torn between thrusting into the heat of Colby's hand or pushing the man away. He never knew a man could make him feel this needy, this turned on. Or maybe it was just because it was Colby. Because he couldn't see himself doing this with anyone else. All his thoughts flew away when his pants were unzipped and a hand slipped into his underwear. He breathed out a "yes," as Colby glided his hand over his rapidly hardening cock.

Colby grinned, stifling his own lust for now. This was all about Don now. "Feels different from your own hand, hmm? Feels hotter, more tighter, doesn't it." His voice become rougher, betraying his own desire.

Whether it was the words or the gentle squeezing of the hand, Don came almost neatly into Colby's waiting hand. His breath seized up as orgasm hit him a lot sooner than with any girl he had ever been with. Panting softly, he leaned into Colby, energy gone. The younger man removed his hand, licking at the fluid on his hand. "You taste really good, baby." Don was too tired to feel embarrassed. He flushed though when he felt something hard pressing into his leg. He nudged his new found lover, stammering out,

"Do you...want me to do you?" All though the idea of touching Colby's dick was a terrifying one, he would do it. It was only right.

The other man tilted his head, considering the offer. "Not right now. I don't think you are comfortable with the thought of jacking me off, are you." Don shifted, drawing a laugh. "For now, we'll just focus on you. And before you go on about how unfair that is, don't, this is something I want to do." He stood, straightening Don's shirt as he did. "But for now, I think you owe me a drink at least."

* * *


End file.
